


Cuddling somewhere

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart





	Cuddling somewhere

Who knew holding a live would be that tiring? Otoya had totally underestimated the post adrenaline crash after their first ever concert in front of thousands of fans; he was still bouncing on his feet after they got off stage, smile as bright as the lights above them.

 

Everything went by in a blur, and the next thing he knew, he woke up in the hotel lobby in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans curled up next to Tokiya (also in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans). The latter was sound asleep, face nestled against Otoya's neck, one arm draped over Otoya's lap and-

... was he drooling?

 

 

* * *

 

**BONUS**

 

Otoya blinked dazedly as Ren came into focus, phone held up in front of him. "Ren?"

"Blackmail."

The redhead chuckled, readjusting his position when Tokiya grumbled in his sleep and snuggled closer. "You're so mean."

Ren shrugged. "You A Class boys won't understand S Class dynamics."


End file.
